


Época de celo

by KausDreamer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cría, Deino, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, M/M, Oviposition, Pokephilia, Sin beta morimos como Sir Aaron, Sorpresa al final, Violacion, consentimiento dudoso, final extrañamente feliz, no canon, no sé qué estoy haciendo, puesta de huevo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KausDreamer/pseuds/KausDreamer
Summary: Criar a un dragón no era tarea facil, mucho menos uno que era violento de nacimiento. Aunque eso no significaba que iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.Jamás estando consciente de lo lejos que iba a llegar.
Relationships: G-Cis Harmonia | Ghetsis Harmonia/Sazandora | Hydreigon
Kudos: 7





	1. Capitulo 1

_Érase una vez, Pokémon que se casaban con Humanos.  
Érase una vez, Humanos que se casaban con Pokémon.  
Se trataba de algo igual.  
Pues Humanos y Pokémon eran iguales._

* * *

Podía sentir él cansancio recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo con cada paso que daba, había momento en los que fácilmente era capaz de sentir sus propios pies siendo arrastrados mientras sus manos buscaban cualquier cosa para sostenerse y no caer debido al cansancio y al pesado viaje que su gastado cuerpo estaba siendo obligado a realizar. Su mente se encontraba dividida entre prestar atención al ruido a sus espaldas, así como a seguir observando él suelo por él cual caminaba, de vez en cuando recordando en alzar la cabeza para verificar que se encontraba en el camino correcto.

Un leve gruñido llamó su atención, no detuvo él paso a pesar de que giró levemente su cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro al pokémon que se encontraba acompañándolo y que era el único que traía en su equipo. Un Hydreigon.

Él pokémon tipo Dragón/Siniestro recientemente acababa de evolucionar a su etapa final, por lo que apenas se iba adaptando a su nueva forma. Frunció el ceño obviamente molesto antes de quitarle la vista de encima —aquella que él dragón parecía estar necesitado de recibir—, y mirar una vez más al frente. Si alguien le llegase a hacer la pregunta sobre si se encontraba molesto con él dragón a sus espaldas… Le iba a dar un puñetazo en la cara. Obviamente si se encontraba enojado con él dichoso pokémon, independientemente de que a causa de lo ocurrido hubiese logrado finalmente evolucionar.

* * *

Había sido llamado al laboratorio del profesor Carrasco Encina, aproximadamente dos meses atrás. Él amable profesor —con quien se llevaba bien—, había sido el encargado de entregarle su primer pokémon en su momento hace ya algún tiempo atrás —su Serperior provenía de aquel lugar—, se había puesto en contacto con su persona, y aunque le había intentado decir que no era nada urgente y se podía tardar en llegar todo el tiempo que creyese necesario, la forma tan exaltada y nerviosa con la cual le había hablado a través del teléfono le hizo ir inmediatamente con dirección al laboratorio.

Cuando llegó, apenas y puso un pie en él lugar fue capaz de apreciar fácilmente cuál era la razón del porque él profesor se encontraba tan exaltado y feliz… Un huevo pokémon.

—Profesor Encina, buenas tardes. —se anunció Ghetsis con una sonrisa mientras entraba al lugar donde se encontraba él recién mencionado. Quien no hacía otra cosa que ir de un lado a otro en aquella habitación.

— ¡Ghetsis! ¡Qué bueno que hayas llegado! —Respondió el profesor con las emociones a flor de piel y una sonrisa que era casi imposible de quitar de su rostro— ¡Mira esto! —señaló emocionado mientras se al huevo, el cual se encontraba siendo incubado artificialmente en una sábana y con una lamparita para asegurar un ambiente cálido—. Hace poco vino un inexperto entrenador, al parecer recibió este ejemplar de huevo de la guardería mientras comenzaba su viaje, él amable señor le advirtió que probablemente fuera él huevo de un dragón, y debido a que era nuevo en todo esto, decidió traer y dejármelo a mí.

Ghetsis Harmonía escuchó atentamente todo lo que Carrasco Encina tenía por decirle, observando también cada uno de sus movimientos pues ahora él profesor tenía él huevo entre sus brazos.

—Después de una pequeña investigación para determinar la especie del huevo, llegamos a la conclusión de que la posibilidad más alta es que sea un huevo de Hydreigon.

Él de cabellos verdes parpadeo confuso cuando finalmente noto la cercanía que tenía con él profesor, quien se encontraba frente a su persona y con él huevo en brazos. Sin poder reaccionar —y obviamente sorprendido—, no tuvo tiempo a hacer ningún movimiento cuando Carrasco fácilmente le puso el huevo en los brazos y se alejó rápidamente.

Ghetsis no pudo evitar mostrarse obviamente sorprendido ante él cálido huevo que ahora mantenía entre sus brazos, su expresión al ser más que obvia no hizo otra cosa más que hacer que él profesor soltara una carcajada, para posteriormente hablar una vez más.

—Sino es mucha molestia, Ghetsis… —llamó el profesor Encina al adolescente sin dejar de sonreír—. Pero en verdad me gustaría que tú lo criaras.

—… ¿Que?

* * *

Un nuevo rugido de Hydreigon —aunque más fuerte que los anteriores—, finalmente le hizo detenerse en él camino y girarse para pasar a observarlo con él ceño ligeramente fruncido. Él dragón de aproximadamente 1,8 m de altura —la cual jamás iba a aparentar debido a que siempre se encontraba volando—, se encontraba mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos rojos, de tal forma que le hizo sentir incómodo y su ceño se frunció aún más.

—Ya casi hemos llegado.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a darle la espalda y retomar una vez más él camino que se encontraban siguiendo. Una vez más escuchó con atención cómo las nuevas cabezas de Hydreigon hacían ruidos extraños, señal de que aquel pokémon apenas y se encontraba acostumbrándose a todos los cambios que la evolución había traído consigo.

* * *

En un principio, la idea de criar a un tipo Dragón le había sonado tan llamativa y genial de la misma forma que al Profesor, independientemente de la especia a la que podía pertenecer él huevo, era bien conocida por su violencia y falta de control en la mayor parte de sus acciones. Sin embargo, entre más minutos pasó con aquel hermoso huevo de color crema y manchas verdes entre sus brazos, menos fue capaz de negarse en soltarlo y regresarlo a manos del profesor.

Por lo que horas más tardes se subió a su bicicleta —aquella que usaba de vez en cuando para tareas similares—, con él huevo sentado cómodamente en la canastilla y comenzó a recorrer parte de la región a la espera de su eclosión. Algo que ocurrió unas cuantas horas después, y aunque tenía el cansancio presente por todo el camino que tuvo que recorrer —así como él sudor bajando por su frente y su respiración agitada—, su sonrisa de orgullo y felicidad no hizo otra cosa más que ensancharse cuando finalmente comenzó a presenciar como poco a poco se iba rompiendo la cáscara del huevo.

Y cuando finalmente él huevo terminó de abrirse y él cuerpo azul junto a su singular cabellera negruzca hizo acto de presencia, su primera reacción fue tomarlo entre sus brazos y sacarlo de la canastilla para apreciarlo de una mejor manera. Tal cual como le había dicho el profesor sobre las probabilidades, lo que había nacido de aquel huevo fue un lindo Deino.

Él momento emotivo y feliz duró poco tiempo, pues el Deino aunque recién nacido no dejaba de ser un Dragón con instintos. Y así como su primera acción había sido tomarlo entre sus brazos, la primera acción del Reino fue, ni más ni menos, que abrir la boca y engullir parte de su rostro.

* * *

Intento abrir la puerta con cuidado, algo que obviamente no funcionó por lo que no tuvo otra opción más que usar gran parte de su cuerpo para empujar la puerta y finalmente poder ingresar, ocasionando que los descuidados tornillos hicieran un desagradable chirrido cuando finalmente la puerta cedió. Una vez finalmente se encontraron los dos adentro —tanto pokémon como entrenador—, no se abstuvo de soltar un suspiro al encontrarse finalmente dentro de las cuatro paredes de aquel lugar. La sencilla casa de dos pisos había sido su hogar durante una temporada, se encontraba algo oculta en él pequeño pueblo Chamota, alejada del resto de casa daba una privacidad que siempre había sentido como necesaria.

A pesar de que la casa se encontraba su nombre y estaba totalmente consciente de su existencia, no es como si realmente le gustara pasar tiempo en aquel lugar. Él polvo en algunos muebles y la falta de mantenimiento en cosas que saltaban a la vista, como los tornillos oxidados de las puertas, demostraban fácilmente que no, a él no le gustaba pasar tiempo en aquella casa.

Pero sin otro lugar al cual ir, y con un Pokémon conocido por su violencia —y recién evolucionado—, realmente no se le ocurría ningún otro lugar seguro al cual ir. Un lugar donde no hiciera daño a nadie y mucho menos causara problemas. Dentro de la casa no había nada con valor, así que si al Dragón le daba por destruir todos los muebles, no habría ningún problema.

—Nos vamos a quedar aquí—anuncio Ghetsis en un tono fuerte y autoritario mientras con los dedos índices de ambas manos señalaba al suelo, justamente donde se encontraba de pie. Hydreigon por su parte, no dejaba de observarlo atentamente—. Hasta que me encuentre seguro que puedo confiar en ti, y que estas totalmente listo para la vida allá afuera… Nos iremos.

Espero un momento, muy pacientemente donde se encontraba de pie, a la espera de que él Dragón hiciese algún gruñido en un tono que demostrara su conformidad o su desacuerdo ante tal idea. Pero lo único que obtuvo fue un curioso silencio mientras Hydreigon observaba la sala con curiosidad. En vista de una falta de respuesta, volvió a hablar.

—Iré a darme un baño—anuncio con seguridad mientras sus ojos rojos hacían contacto con los rojo sangre de Hydreigon, quien una vez más, tenía toda su atención puesta en su entrenador—. Tú te vas a quedar aquí abajo. Puedes morder y romper todo lo que quieras, pero no salgas de este cuarto. Y tampoco te golpees contra las paredes.

Ghetsis dudaba enormemente que la arquitectura de la casa pudiera venirse abajo si un Dragón de 160 Kilogramos se restregaba continuamente contra ella pues con la clase de clima que solía haber en él lugar, si la casa fuera débil hace mucho que se hubiese venido abajo… Pero más valía prevenir que lamentar.

Finalmente obtuvo un gruñido por parte su Hydreigon a especie de respuesta de lo que le acababa de decir, por lo que no hizo otra cosa más que asentir esperando que él Dragón y él se hubiesen entendido. Una vez realizada esta acción nuevamente le dio la espalda al Dragón y discretamente se rasco su brazo diestro. Lamentablemente no fue capaz de subir más de cinco escalones cuando escucho él batir de las alas en su dirección —lo que le hizo cuestionarse si no se estaba volviendo ya paranoico.

—No vengas conmigo—regaño Ghetsis tras girarse rápidamente y ver como Hydreigon se encaminaba en su dirección, algo que le hizo sentirse molesto—. Tú te quedas aquí abajo. No voy a tardar mucho, en un momento te daré mas comida.

Fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigió al Dragón antes de finalmente reanudar su camino hacia él baño que se encontraba en él segundo piso, cargando con cierta dificultad las dos mochilas que había estado cargando todo él viaje, la normal donde cargaba pociones, bayas, objetos y ropa —entre otras cosas—, y la segunda mochila donde cargaba la comida antes mencionada. Termino de subir las escaleras con tranquilidad y antes de adentrarse al pasillo para finalmente ir al cuarto de baño, miro de reojo la sala donde él dragón siniestro ya se encontraba haciendo su desastre, rompiendo los sillones y moviendo todo sin control alguno. Tal actitud le hizo sentirse más relajado y finalmente caminó un poco más rápido, en verdad le urgía una ducha.

* * *

El cuarto de baño en la parte superior no era la gran cosa, la única diferencia que mantenía con el de abajo era que este tenía ducha incluida, mientras que el otro únicamente tenía taza y lavabo, pero fuera de eso ambas habitaciones eran prácticamente iguales, poco les faltaba para parecerse en el tamaño, aunque incluso esta diferencia era mínima. Debido a las altas temperaturas que se sufren durante la mayor parte del año, tener agua para beber era una prioridad superior a tener que usarla para ducharse, la necesidad de bañarse no nacía porque se sintiera sucio o similar, el verdadero problema se debía al molesto sudor que le ocasionaba picazón en los vendajes que cubrían su brazo y parte de su pecho. Los mismos que le hicieron soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente logro quitárselos y dejar a la vista ambas heridas que rápidamente se habían cubierto de costra.

Una vez se despojó de toda su ropa, se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la pequeña esquina donde se encontraba la regadera, asegurándose unos minutos antes que en realidad si hubiera agua en las tuberías, antes de meterse a duchar, teniendo un especial cuidado en las áreas heridas e intentando seguir las instrucciones que le dieron cuando llegara el momento de limpiarlas. En la parte de abajo se continuaba escuchando todo lo que Hydreigon se encontraba haciendo, aunque algunos parecían normales —como los muebles siendo golpeados—, unos cuantos parecían accidentales —el de libros cayendo pero no las estanterías—. Con tal conocimiento sobre lo que hacía su pokémon, se encargó de dirigir toda su atención hacia las zonas dañadas de su cuerpo, alejando cualquier otra preocupación de su mente.

Él no era una persona descuidada. Ni siquiera en su más tierna infancia viviendo en aquel peligroso lugar —porque no, vivir cerca de la montaña reversia no era tan fácil como parecía—, había sufrido alguna herida grave. Y no es como si él fuera de esos niños que se iban por lo seguro, ¡por supuesto que no! Él adoraba caminar lo más cerca posible de la lava, e incluso solía acercarse a los pokémon aunque no tuviera alguno para defenderse. Y aun así, tuvo que llegar a la edad de dieciocho años para ser dañado de una forma que —ahora que lo pensaba—, era ridículamente fácil de evitar. Con Deino en realidad nunca había tenido muchos problemas, las mordidas a su rostro eran muy de vez en cuando, y sólo en muy raras ocasiones recibía cabezazos directos a su espalda, no es como si fuera muy difícil cuidarse de ellos, solamente tenía que prestar atención al pequeño patrón que seguía para dar el golpe. No, en esa primera etapa no hubo ningún problema.

El problema fue cuando finalmente evolucionó a Zweilous.

Cuando vio cómo su cuerpo se iluminaba y poco a poco cambiaba de forma, Ghetsis no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sentirse enormemente orgulloso por haber logrado hacer que evolucionara, no era tarea fácil, conseguir un Hydreigon era una de las cosas más difíciles debido al tiempo que tarda en evolucionar. Sin embargo, cuando su anterior inquieto Deino cambio, para convertirse en un violento dragón de dos cabezas que no oía de razones… Fue cuando todo se empezó a complicar. La primera dificultad que tuvo que atravesar fue su constante negación a ingresar a la poké ball, por lo que al final terminó rindiéndose, tomando el camino difícil.

Intentar entrenar y tratar con Zweilous, manteniéndolo fuera de su poké ball. Lo cual, un mes después, no le termino dando muy buenos resultados.

Cómo era totalmente normal en su especie, ambas cabezas se encontraban peleando día y noche —excepto cuando se ponían de acuerdo para dormir—. Uno de los problemas más grandes había sido darles de comer, debido a que había decidido darles en platos distintos —asegurándose siempre que fuer la misma porción—, siempre terminaba en medio de alguna de las peleas, lo que se volvía cada vez más incómodo, debido a que había momentos donde parecía que cualquiera de las dos lo iba a morder, esas ocasiones en la que los colmillos le pasaban tan cerca, que no dudaba que el pokémon decidiera desmembrarlo en algún momento por meterse a la mitad —al inicio o al final, mejor dicho—, de una de sus tantas disputas. Y justamente por eso, habían estado a minutos de caer por un desfiladero, del cual les iba a ser casi imposible salir, y sin la opción de regresarlas a su poké ball, llevar a cabo la tarea de volver a subir al pokémon con alguna otra ayuda, sería demasiado arriesgado. Y a pesar de tener otras opciones, como lanzarle alguna piedra —para llamar su atención—, lanzarle comida o bayas, para que peleen en su lugar o se muevan a otro —como ya había hecho varias veces en ese mes—, o sacar a algún otro de sus pokémon para establecer algún combate y así, obligarlo a cambiar de camino.

Pero no, que lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió hacer —probablemente debido a lo cerca que los vio de caer—, fue apresurarse a meterse en medio de la discusión de ambas cabezas y así detener su avance. No podía decir que no le había funcionado, en realidad lo hizo, cumplió su objetivo, logro atraer la atención de las dos cabezas e impedir que cayeran… Lamentablemente, tal atención llegó a su cuerpo como dos mordidas. La cabeza más tranquila abrió la boca de tal forma que logró rodear la mayor parte de su brazo diestro, cerrando la mandíbula de tal forma que parecía que en cualquier momento —como tiempo antes ya había pensado—, le iba a amputar el brazo, algo que no paso, pero en su desesperación por intentar zafarse, la cabeza terminó retrocediendo, llevándose una buena parte de su piel, de forma que la sangre no tardó mucho en empezar a brotar. La segunda —la más violenta—, fue la menos feliz con la interrupción, por lo que esta se dirigió rápidamente a morder uno de sus costados, a diferencia de la otra cabeza, esta se había encargado de clavar profundamente los colmillos por encima de la ropa —probablemente con la necesidad de arrancarle el costado—, pero tras obvias dificultades desistió de tal idea, liberando esa parte de su cuerpo y todavía atacando una parte de su pecho con los mismo colmillos, con la ira brotando de cada uno de sus poros.

Apenas y tuvo la oportunidad de alejarse, fue lo primero que hizo. Tropezando con sus propios pies hasta caer en el suelo de rodillas. La sangre brotaba sin piedad alguna de ambas partes de su cuerpo, y el dolor poco a poco se iba volviendo más insoportable, eso sin contar que su visión se veía nublada tanto por el dolor como por las lágrimas. Con una más que obvia dificultad —pero sin la idea de morir ahí—, intentando no mirar su brazo y sujetándose cómo podía el costado, comenzó a regresar sobre sus pasos —ignorando por completo al dragón que debía estar a sus espaldas—, intentando recordar el camino que le llevaría de regreso al centro pokémon de donde habían salido algunas horas antes.

Herido, y con la excesiva pérdida de sangre —o que al menos el veía y sentía como tal—, que estaba sufriendo, no llegó muy lejos cuando finalmente se desmayó y perdió la consciencia.

* * *

Despertó tiempo después —no sabía si habían sido horas o días—, en una cama del centro pokémon, con sus heridas curadas y anestesiado para evitar lo peor del dolor. Recordando vagamente que ese día no había nadie más a su alrededor, no le fue difícil llegar a la conclusión de que su propio Zweilous había sido quien —de alguna forma—, lo había arrastrado desde aquel lugar en el bosque, hasta llegar al centro pokémon. Curioso por tal descubrimiento, intento buscar a su pokémon en la misma habitación donde se encontraba descansando, solamente para encontrarse con unos ojos rojos, más rojos que él mismo poseía.

— ¿Un Hydreigon?

Había preguntado sin esperar respuesta alguna, llamando la atención del dragón —que se encontraba en una esquina, como si estuviera regañado—, éste le observó por unos instantes, antes de bajar nuevamente su mirada hacia el piso de la habitación, y finalmente terminar observando sus nuevas cabezas —aunque ahora estas no tenían cerebro alguno—.

— ¿Ya se siente mejor? —Cuestionó la enfermera Joy en un tono amable y ligeramente preocupado, acercándose rápidamente para tratar al paciente—. Asombroso, ¿verdad? Eh oído que es difícil criar a un Hydreigon, pero este debe quererte en demasiada. Fue él quien te trajo hasta aquí.

En ese momento dejó que la enfermera hiciera su trabajo, mientras pensaba en lo curioso que se había vuelto la situación. Antes que nada, le sorprendía que su Zweilous hubiera evolucionado en tan poco tiempo, aunque probablemente fue algo que ocurrió cuando ambas cabezas —finalmente—, fueron capaces de ponerse de acuerdo en algo. En segunda, un cálido sentimiento brotó en su pecho, cuando descubrió que —de hecho—, había sido él, el catalizador para que él pokémon llegará a su última etapa. Y lo tercero —pero no mucho menos importante—, es que a cada minuto que pasaba le daba más ansiedad ver al pokémon dentro de su habitación.

* * *

Respiro profundo, y exhaló varias veces mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración. Las bien tratadas heridas aún le causaban un poco de dolor, aunque lo peor ya había pasado, saber que su propio dragón se encontraba en la parte de abajo también le hacía sentirse incómodo. No podía decir que lo odiaba, admitir que tenía parte de la culpa por la estúpida idea que tuvo de entrometerse de aquella forma en la pelea, e incluso el mismo Hydreigon —aparte de intentar acercarse—, no había hecho nada para molestarlo, probablemente se sentía culpable por lo que lo ocurrido y quería disculparse… Una lástima que él no estaba en su mejor momento para permitir que se le acercara. Lo bueno de la situación es que al menos Hydreigon parecía percatarse del poco interés que su entrenador tenía en que se le acercara… Lo malo, es que al parecer no lo entendía por completo.

— ¡¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?!

Pregunto asustado, pegándose lo más posible contra la sencilla pared de azulejo, cuando finalmente notó la presencia del pokémon. Hydreigon se encontraba con menos de la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la habitación, era demasiado grande como para pasar por aquel marco, por lo que las dos cabezas sin cerebro se habían quedado afuera, y la única que pensaba —o que se supone que lo hacía—, yacía recostada en el suelo mientras lo observaba fijamente. Una vez más respiró hondo, intentando normalizar su respiración lo más posible mientras tomaba una toalla y se apresuraba a cubrirse ante la incómoda observación.

Hydreigon pareció reaccionar ante aquellos movimientos, haciendo diversos gruñidos —sonidos inentendibles al oído humano—, y minutos después escuchó como su cola golpeaba continuamente contra el suelo. Ghetsis alzó una ceja, antes de comenzar acercarse al dragón para ver si se encontraba o no atorado con la puerta, algo que no tardó mucho en comprobar pues, en menos de un instante y al ver como se le acercaba, Hydreigon se levantó rápidamente de su lugar e intentó acercarse a su entrenador —con una fuerza que hizo retumbar el marco de la puerta—.

Y su reacción —como no podía ser de otra forma—, obviamente fue retroceder.

¿Ahora cómo se supone que saldría del baño?

* * *

Suspiró entre sueños mientras a la vez que giraba su cabeza hacia el otro lado, sentía un peso incómodo en su espalda, le impedía mover gran parte de su cuerpo y de vez en cuando no le dejaba respirar —probablemente porque sentía su pecho aplastado—, eso sin contar los ligeros piquetes que comenzaba a sentir en distintas partes de su cuerpo, en un principio no le causaban molestias, hasta que sintió un leve dolor en su costado lastimado que casi le hace despertar. Y mientras ese dolor se disipaba rápidamente, su cerebro —medio dormido como estaba—, poco a poco se ponía a trabajar, notando lo extraña e incómoda que era la situación. No fue hasta que sintió como algo le respiraba cerca de la cabeza, que algo hizo “clic” en lo más profundo de su subconsciente obligándolo a despertar y confirmar que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

—Por los legendarios, ¿que hice para merecer esto? —murmuró entre dientes, negándose por completo a abrir los ojos.

Fue una mordida, en su costado lastimado, lo que finalmente le hizo alzar la cabeza y girarse a mirar desafiantemente al dragón que se encontraba aplastándolo con todo su peso. Los ojos sangre le observaron atentamente —ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad—, antes de abrir rápidamente la boca y, en un rápido movimiento, engullir parte de su rostro, mientras las cabezas sin cerebro se encargaban de mantener inmovilizadas sus manos.

Debido a que recientemente había abierto los ojos, aún no era capaz de adaptar su mirada debido a la falta de luz, y justamente ahora que la boca de Hydreigon había decidido tapar su rostro con sus fauces —tal cual como si aún fuera un Deino—, peor la tenía para intentar adaptarse a la oscuridad. Trago saliva intentando no ponerse aún más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba, aquella obscuridad no era una desconocida para él, cuando era un Deino —la mayor parte de las veces—, siempre le mordía él rostro, y aunque como Zweilous no era muy común que lo hiciera, de vez en cuando lo hacía. En realidad ni siquiera tiene porque sentir miedo, era verdad que en un instante podría destrozarle el rostro, pero si quisiera hacer eso ya lo hubiera hecho desde el centro pokémon. Por lo que en realidad, no había nada que temer, Hydreigon no estaba intentando hacerle daño alguno.

Pero fue cuando sintió algo pegajoso pasar por encima de su boca, que la sorpresa y el asco lo invadieron por completo. No tenía necesidad de tener un doctorado o algo similar, para ser capaz de reconocer la lengua —rasposa y babosa—, del dragón que se negaba a soltar su rostro y manos. Sintió que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar cuando aquella sustancia comenzó a resbalar desde sus labios con dirección a su cuello, pero no fue hasta que una de las pequeñas cabezas, mordió con más fuerza de la necesaria su mano —infringiendo un dolor que tuvo que expresar—, que finalmente abrió su boca. Algo que Hydreigon rápidamente aprovechó para meterse la lengua más allá de la campanilla, obligándolo a beber la asquerosa sustancia que reconocía como saliva. Una vez cumplida aquella tarea, las cabezas sin cerebro le soltaron rápidamente, así como la cabeza principal finalmente soltó su rostro, dejándole ir.

Inmediatamente después de haber sido soltado, se encontró una vez más boca abajo, aunque ahora respirando agitadamente y tosiendo, con el asco acumulándose en la boca del estómago, como si en cualquier momento fuera a regresar aquello que Hydreigon le había obligado a tragar. Y como si lo hubiera invocado, Ghetsis noto como de un momento a otro el dragón había comenzado a restregársele en la espalda, algo que le hizo sentir incomodidad y dolor, pues la herida en el pecho —que ahora se restregaba en contra el suelo—, poco a poco le iba ocasionando dolor. En su lugar intentó girarse para observar al gran dragón, quien de un momento a otro se había dejado de restregar y le había otorgado un poco de libertad, una que utilizo para mantenerse quieto en su lugar, la situación era demasiado extraña como para intentar moverse.

En su lugar observó a su alrededor, notando que ya no se encontraba en la habitación donde había decidido dormir, sino que ahora se hallaba en lo que parecía ser el “nido” que Hydreigon había creado a lo largo del día con todos los objetos de la habitación.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de seguir observando cuando su atención fue requerida —una vez más—, por Hydreigon, quien poco a poco parecía mas desesperado, usando sus cabezas sin cerebro, se encargó de mover a Ghetsis en una posición de cuatro, algo a lo que no protesto, sentía la cabeza pesada, a la vez que sus propios pensamientos se iban difuminando y su mente prácticamente se quedaba en blanco. No fue consciente de lo que ocurría, hasta que sintió como Hydreigon regresaba a su tarea de restregarse contra su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente sintió como algo duro y húmedo comenzaba a toparse de vez en cuando con sus piernas. Trago saliva mientras intentaba moverse de una forma que no fuera el vergonzoso movimiento que su cuerpo hacía debido a la fuerza con la que Hydreigon se restregaba.

En lugar de reaccionar violento, Hydreigon repentinamente dejó caer la mayor parte de su peso encima de su cuerpo —algo que le saco el aire y un quejido de dolor—, y de una forma coordinada y rápida, junto a las cabezas sin cerebro se encargó de rasgar todas las prendas que traía encima. Lo cual en realidad no fue una tarea demasiado difícil, pues la ropa que usaba para dormir era tan sencilla, que ni siquiera había necesidad de romperla. Solamente cuando su cuerpo quedó cubierto por las vendas —por si, tenía que dormir con ellas—, la cabeza principal se separó una vez más de su cuerpo, mientras las otras dos comenzaron a morder a lo diestro y siniestro, intentando no tocar las partes donde se encontraban las vendas.

Ghetsis no supo en qué momento, pero cuando menos se lo espero se encontraba lo suficientemente excitado y desorientado, que por un momento pensó que de alguna forma se encontraba drogado. Sus pensamientos no fueron capaces de llegar a ninguna conclusión cuando Hydreigon intentó dar con algún lugar para meter su ya tieso miembro. Sin embargo, al ser guiado únicamente por el instinto e ignorando por completo que su entrenador no era una hembra, poco a poco la desesperación le fue envolviendo al no ser capaz de cumplir con aquello que su instinto le exige. Fue en un ataque de desesperación y cansancio, debido al constante dolor que las cabezas le estaban ocasionando, Ghetsis movió —de alguna forma que ni él sabía cómo lo hizo—, sus dos manos con dirección a su ano, separando sus propios muslos y esperando que el dragón captará finalmente, donde se supone que podía meterla —porque podía, pero Ghetsis no estaba realmente seguro de que debía hacerlo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando finalmente él dragón fue capaz de encajarse en su interior, de forma cruda y sin preparación alguna —aunque a estas alturas, no es como si ese dolor fuera la gran cosa—, había sido necesaria una única embestida para que Hydreigon entrara lo más profundo posible, ocasionándole un orgasmo instantáneo debido al dolor y la sorpresa. Pero como obviamente él no estaba importando mucho al momento, el dragón no tardó mucho en comenzar con fuertes y descoordinadas penetraciones. Sus manos rápidamente abandonaron sus propios muslos y rápidamente las uso como soporte, en un vano intento de no seguir siendo azotado duramente contra el suelo. Conforme el dolor iba aumentando, poco a poco sentía su propia consciencia desvanecerse, sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a quedar inconsciente debido a las inhumanas embestidas que se encontraba recibiendo.

Gracias a los legendarios, Hydreigon no tardó mucho tiempo en clavarse una vez más, lo más profundamente posible, para finalmente correrse en su interior.

* * *

Sintió su cuerpo convulsionar una vez más, el peso sobre su espalda continuaba ahí —incomodándolo y no dejándole respirar bien—, sintió su cuerpo temblar una vez más mientras su frente hacia contacto contra los cojines casi destruidos, de lo que alguna vez fue la sala de su casa. Hace menos de cinco minutos —o eso quería pensar, realmente no tenía una gran noción del tiempo—, Hydreigon había cesado todo movimiento, le había lamido la espalda unas cuantas veces y las cabezas extras también le habían dejado en libertad… Y luego se habían puesto a dormir, ahí, como si no pesaran y como si la situación fuera lo más normal del mundo. No solo eso, sino que además, aparte de haberse quedado dormido, el miembro del dragón continuaba corriéndose en su interior, como si este tuviera voluntad propia.

Contuvo un gemido, cuando finalmente sintió como el semen había dejado de ser depositado en el interior de su ano, sintiendo como algo comenzaba a pegajoso comenzaba a escurrir por sus muslos —incluso podía sentirlo gotear desde su ano—. Sujeto fuertemente lo que más cerca tenia de sus manos, ante la desagradable sensación.

—Asco…

Fue lo primero que dijo, sobre todo cuando sintió las primeras lágrimas abandonar sus ojos, era incapaz de sentir sus caderas, el estómago lo sentía extraño —al igual que el interior de su cuerpo—, casi todo su cuerpo le ardía como nunca en su vida se había imaginado que podía hacerlo, acababa de tener sexo anal con su propio pokémon, y aun se encontraba en cuatro, en la sala de aquella casa y ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar cómo fue que Hydreigon había sido capaz de llevarlo hasta allí, si no era capaz de pasar por la puerta de la habitación donde él iba a dormir. Peor aún, ¿cómo lo hizo sin despertarlo?

Respiro profundo, intentando tranquilizarse, de nada le iba a servir martirizarse, y mucho menos llorar sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— ¿Esto será el celo?

Se cuestionaba mentalmente —intentando distraerse de alguna forma—, en su vida se había puesto a investigar cómo es que los pokémon se reproducen —mucho menos los dragones—, pero estaba casi seguro de que su propio Hydreigon se encontraba pasando por su primer celo… Aunque ni él sabía que los dragones pasaban por eso.

— ¿La saliva tendrá algo que ver?

Recordó lo ocurrido momentos — ¿o ya eran horas?—, atrás. Lo extraño que había sido sentir todo su cuerpo adormilado y repentinamente excitado por la situación, él no era ningún fetichista, y nunca en su vida se había sentido atraído hacia la idea de dejar de ser virgen gracias a un pokémon, eso sin contar que se sintió drogado después de consumir la saliva. Y pensando un poco más sobre lo extraño que era, vino a su memoria la insistencia de Hydreigon por obligarlo a beberla.

— ¡Tu puta madre! —grito nuevamente, asustado obviamente, mientras su campo de visión era una vez más recortado. Con toda la intención de no seguir de esa forma, rápidamente abrió la boca y recibió sin mucho problema la rasposa lengua bañada en saliva. Aunque eso no evitó que el asco por sentirla en su garganta se desvaneciera, aquello si ayudo en ser soltado más rápidamente.

Una vez liberado, noto como el dragón siniestro se encontraba despierto una vez más, y a diferencia de la primera vez, en esta ocasión no espero un minuto más cuando inició las embestidas nuevamente, mientras las cabezas restantes se encargaban de morderlo una vez más, asegurándose de marcar la mayor parte de su cuerpo posible.

Solo entonces, Ghetsis llegó a la conclusión, de que aquello apenas acababa de comenzar.


	2. Capitulo 2

Dejo salir un suspiro mientras sentía como sus piernas le comenzaban a fallar, incapaces de llevar a cabo la tarea de seguir sosteniéndolo. Mantener relaciones sexuales con un dragón no era fácil, el primer inconveniente llegaba con el peso extra que sentía en su espalda —eso sin contar las escamas que le raspaban de vez en cuando—, aquel que de vez en cuando no le permitía respirar con tranquilidad, no sabía si era por la emoción del momento o si Hydreigon continuaba sin acostumbrarse a su nueva forma, pero eso de dejarse caer sorpresivamente, no era muy agradable.

La segunda dificultad que se presento fue —sin duda alguna—, el excesivo uso que Hydreigon le estaba dando a su saliva.

No se encontraba seguro si el dragón estaba consciente o no de los efectos que ocasionaba sobre su cuerpo, pero lo más probable es que su propio instinto fuera quien le mandara a darle de beber aquello con tal de mantenerlo bajo control. Algo que hasta el momento le había funcionado muy bien, y que al inicio de la tercera ronda resulto ayudarle a soportar el dolor que sus extremidades estaban comenzado a resentir.

Pero lo que en verdad comenzó a ser un problema, fue durante la quinta copulación. Para ese momento ya se encontraba cansado —algo totalmente valido en su situación—, llegados a ese punto ya se había rendido a la idea de llegar a sentir placer en aquella extraña situación, algo por lo que no podía culpar a Hydreigon. No era un experto en los pokémon, pero estaba seguro de que las especies que se apareaban por algo que no fuera preservar la especie era mínima, y dudaba enormemente, que los dragones entraran en aquella categoría.

Para Hydreigon, aparearse en ese momento debía ser un alivio, la misma clase de alivio que había ido desarrollando poco a poco, conforme la noche había ido avanzando, era una clase de placer extraño que de un momento a otro simplemente había ido ganándole terreno al dolor. Algo que no sabía si agradecer o no, pero que por el momento intentaría no darle tanta atención.

* * *

Su espalda se restregó dolorosamente contra el suelo, sus heridas se encontraban al descubierto —con pedazos de las vendas perdidas en algún lugar de la habitación—, las cabezas sin cerebro simplemente se dedicaban a morder sus costados para mantenerlo en su lugar, con la piel entre morada y rojiza por el exceso de fuerza utilizada para tal acción.

En algún momento que no alcanzaba a recordar, había terminado por girarse en donde se encontraba acostado, probablemente por el dolor en sus rodillas —donde podía sentir la piel tan sensible, como si fuera a empezar a sangrar en cualquier momento—, eso sin contar que el peso extra sobre su espalda había comenzado a ser insoportable… Algo que no mejoro en lo más mínimo cuando se giró, ya que ahora la piel llena de escamas del pokémon rozaba libremente la mayor parte de su pecho, tan ensimismado en satisfacer su instinto, que no le importaba dejar caer todo su peso contra su entrenador.

Sintió las lágrimas aglomerarse una vez más en sus ojos, unas lágrimas que encontraron la libertad cuando una de las cabezas sin cerebro mordió su brazo dañado, arrancándole un grito debido al dolor y, sumando las desenfrenadas penetraciones que el dragón no detenía en ningún momento, sintió un nuevo orgasmo, uno donde el dolor había tenido mucho más protagonismo que el placer, algo que rápidamente paso a segundo plano cuando Hydreigon —una vez más—, se enterró profundamente en su ano y se quedó quieto una vez más. Ghetsis espero, paciente —con la mirada perdida y el cuerpo totalmente adormilado—, a que el miembro del dragón comenzara a llenarlo una vez más de semen.

Tal sensación nunca llego, algo que le extraño y llamo su atención, hasta que repentinamente comenzó a sentir un extraño dolor que anteriormente no había aparecido, sentía claramente como si su propio ano se estuviera expandiendo en el interior, algo que le hizo retorcerse en su lugar, a lo que Hydreigon fácilmente respondió, dejando caer parte de su peso para mantenerlo quieto mientras aquel proceso continuaba.

A estas alturas Ghetsis ya ni sabía —ni podía—, en que pensar mientras su cuerpo intentaba adaptarse a la nueva circunferencia que el pene del dragón estaba tomando dentro su cuerpo. La situación no mejoro cuando, repentinamente, sintió como si algo —que no era ni semen ni un segundo pene—, mucho más grande, estuviera esforzando por pasar atravesó del miembro del dragón. Dicha sensación termino en menos de un segundo, sintiendo únicamente la cabeza del pene hinchada debido a esa “cosa” que aún era incapaz de reconocer.

Hasta que finalmente sintió como si algo era depositado dentro de su cuerpo —ahí, donde el pene del dragón debía de haberse empezado a hinchar—, lo que incluso sintió como un peso extra. Después de aquello finalmente fue capaz de sentir como Hydreigon se alejaba para salir —al fin—, del interior de su cuerpo y dejar respirarle en paz.

Ghetsis no reacciono en lo mínimo, simplemente se quedó ahí, boca arriba intentando soportar el dolor y ardor que sentía en su ano, el cual repentinamente había comenzado a expulsar una pequeña cantidad del semen que había sido depositado en su interior momentos antes… Ante la atenta mirada del dragón, quien permaneció un momento observándolo atentamente hasta que finalmente se cansó, y paso a recostarse a su lado. El humano soltó un suspiro, e instintivamente llevo sus manos a su extrañamente abultado estomago —probablemente por la inmensa cantidad de semen que tenía adentro y no podía expulsar—, hasta que finalmente termino rindiéndose al sueño y al dolor.

* * *

Ghetsis miro con curiosidad e interés el montón de objetos que de un momento a otro Hydreigon se había encargado de reunir a su alrededor. Tenía menos de media hora de haber despertó de un sueño que no supo reconocer si como corto o largo, Hydreigon aún continuaba durmiendo —echado cómodamente a su lado—, cuando finalmente fue capaz de abrir los ojos y soltar una silenciosa exclamación debido al susto de ver al pokémon tan cerca de su rostro. Le tomo varios minutos para calmarse, antes de finalmente prestar atención a su propio estado y darse cuenta del deprimente estado en que se encontraba su cuerpo.

Una parte de su ser aun sentía un miedo hacia el Dragón siniestro, principalmente por las heridas infringidas tiempo atrás —y que de hecho, habían sido la razón por haber terminado en aquella casa—, eso sin contar por la forma en que había terminado perdiendo su “virginidad”, no es como si eso fuera algo que realmente le importara, pero el hecho de que hubiera terminado perdiendo esa cosa —que las mujeres y ciertas personas consideraban como algo de valor—, con un pokémon… Pues… En realidad no era algo muy fácil de digerir. La primera solución —y la más obvia—, era mantener aquello en secreto, no decirle a nadie, no hablarlo con nadie y simplemente hacer como si nada hubiera pasado —algo no realmente difícil ni complicado—.

Y esa había terminado siendo la única solución que llego a su mente cuando finalmente fue capaz de notar que Hydreigon se encontraba observándolo fijamente, como si —al igual que el—, se encontrara esperando alguna reacción. Cuando no pasó nada en los siguientes minutos, el gran dragón siniestro pareció emocionarse —o eso creía por la forma tan repentina en que se alzó—, y en menos de un minuto sintió su rasposa lengua —aquella que no le traía buenos recuerdos—, pasar por su pecho llenándolo de baba.

Antes de alzarse del muy bien elaborado nido, e irse a buscar algo entre el montón de cosas… Antes de desaparecer de su vista durante un momento.

Apareciendo poco tiempo después, trayendo innumerables cosas que —por alguna razón—, debió de haber pensado que su entrenador —aunque no estaba seguro de que Hydreigon lo siguiera considerando así—, fuera a necesitar.

Razón por la cual ahora —a pesar de todo el dolor y la obvia dificultad que aquello conllevaba—, se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con Hydreigon recostado a su lado y la cabeza cómodamente posicionada sobre sus piernas, dormido una vez más —para variar—. Decidido a no perturbar el sueño de su dragón, rápidamente dirigió su atención a la innumerable cantidad de objetos que Hydreigon había traído para él, sintiéndose sumamente incomodo por la inmensa cantidad de cosas inútiles que tenía a su alrededor, desde sabanas —que reconocía como de su habitación en el piso superior—, hasta las cortinas que se supone debían estar en la cocina. Reconoció algunos libros como cuentos para dormir, o libretas viejas con apuntes que se habían quedado en aquella casa. A su memoria vino el recuerdo de lo solitario que era vivir en aquella casa, la tranquilidad que se vivía a los alrededores, y las dificultades para sobrevivir a la tan cambiante temperatura.

Dejo salir un suspiro antes de ponerse a mover objetos para tenerlos a sus espaldas, de forma que pudiera recostarse contra ellos sin la necesidad de molestar al durmiente dragón.

* * *

—Espera un momento…

Pido Ghetsis adormilado, una vez más se encontraba con el pecho apoyado contra el suelo, pero sosteniéndose tanto con codos y rodillas debido a lo incomodo que se había sentido de manera tan repentina. Días antes no había tenido ningún problema durmiendo boca abajo —de hecho, era su posición favorita—, pero ahora parecía tener el estómago demasiado abultado como para poder lograr mantenerse mucho tiempo en aquella posición.

—Hydreigon…

Repitió en un tono agotado, sintiéndose una vez más restringido de todo movimiento cuando Hydreigon volvió a acomodarse encima de su cuerpo. Se había negado rotundamente al consumo de la saliva del dragón, sabía que en el fondo era algo que le terminaría beneficiando, pero estaba seguro que si tenía contacto una vez más con aquella sustancia, iba a vomitar.

—Oh por Arceus.

Dijo en un forzado susurro, cerrando sus manos en puños y siendo empujado con fuerza hacia el frente cuando finalmente Hydreigon se acomodó una vez más en el interior de su cuerpo. A diferencia del día anterior el dolor fue inexistente en su totalidad, sintiendo solo un poco cuando el pene del dragón pareció toparse con algo. Un detalle que paso rápidamente a segundo plano cuando las embestidas —tan descoordinadas y violentas como ayer—, comenzaron una vez más, aquellas que captaron toda su atención.

Al menos Hydreigon parecía haber aprendido a no dejar caer todo su peso repentinamente.

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana —o al menos eso es lo que le gustaba pensar—, cuando Hydreigon finalmente dio señales de empezar a tranquilizarse, apuntando a que la “época de celo” finalmente había terminado. Lo bueno, es que aquello significaba que Hydreigon ya no iba a tener ninguna necesidad por aparearse con él, lo malo, es que aquello pareció haber tenido algunos efectos secundarios, no los veía como algo realmente malo… Aunque eso de tener a un dragón siniestro extremadamente cariñoso, negándose a dejarlo dormir solo o fuera del nido, e incluso trayéndole cosas —como si darle objetos lo fuera a hacer feliz—, no dejaba de parecerle extraño y anormal. Probablemente lo más positivo del asunto era la confianza que finalmente había sentido para/con el dragón, permitiéndole relacionarse si problema con el… Algo que en el fondo no le dejaba de parecer algo sin mucho sentido, pero que prefería ignorar olímpicamente.

Aprovechando que Hydreigon había decidido tomarse una de sus tantas siestas, decidió apartarse un momento para poder dirigirse al piso de arriba y darse un merecido baño.

Las marcas en su cuerpo poco a poco habían ido desapareciendo, las marcas de mordidas fueron las primeras, quedando únicamente moretones en las partes donde se había utilizado más fuerza. Algo similar había pasado con las partes de su cuerpo que habían quedado rojizas. Los moretones —que le daban un aspecto horrible a su cuerpo—, poco a poco habían comenzado a desvanecerse tal cual como deberían de hacerlo, y aunque la idea de usar hielo se hizo presente en su mente, sabía que de todas formas, de una u otra manera los moretones se iban a desvanecer totalmente de su cuerpo, y probablemente solo quedarían algunos puntos blancos en diversas partes de su cuerpo, esos que señalaban en donde se habían clavado los colmillos del dragón.

Instintivamente se sobresaltó bajo la regadera cuando su cuerpo tuvo contacto con la fría agua, aunque en el fondo agradeció tal frialdad, que finalmente pareció mitigar el poco dolor que aun permaneció en ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Utilizo el momento para finalmente limpiarse de la persistente sensación de la saliva de Hydreigon —el cual lo había lamido más de una vez—, y posteriormente, investigar lo más extraño que sentía en su cuerpo hasta el momento. Su estómago… O vientre. Sinceramente ya a estas alturas ni sabía cómo clasificarlo.

En un principio había supuesto que la forma redondeada —u ovalada—, que repentinamente había conseguido esa parte en específico de su cuerpo, se debía al semen que había quedado dentro de su cuerpo —un pensamiento que le producía nauseas hasta cierto punto—, pero rápidamente descarto esa hipótesis cuando sintió aquello como algo duro, como si se tratara de un objeto extraño que se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo. Dos días antes ya había notado el extraño bulto, pero no fue hasta el siguiente día que noto como su propio estomago pareció crecer un poco más. Intento mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible mientras terminaba de limpiarse, acariciando cuidadosamente los contornos de aquella parte de su cuerpo.

Aquello no podía ser algo tan malo… ¿Verdad?

* * *

Así como su respiración comenzó a agitarse, el sudor poco a poco comenzó a hacerse presente por la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

Soltó un resoplido mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el techo de la habitación. Se encontraba con la espalda apoyada contra la cama, sentado en el suelo e incapaz de cerrar las piernas, no tenía la más remota idea de que es lo que se encontraba pasándole, pero la dolorosa sensación de que una parte de su cuerpo —que no debería—, se estaba abriendo más de lo necesario, le impedía hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera mantenerse de esa forma en el suelo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando finalmente fue capaz de sentir como el dolor se desvanecía lentamente por sí mismo, algo que le dio la oportunidad para relajar su tenso cuerpo y comenzar a acompasar su respiración. Soltó la sábana blanca —aquella que sujeto con fuerza cuando le llego el primer dolor—, así como paso también a relajar un poco las piernas, cuya incapacidad de cerrar poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

Trago saliva nerviosamente, mientras intentaba llegar a alguna clase de explicación sobre la razón del repentino dolor que sintió. Y justamente en ese momento su mente se encontraba dividía, una parte alejaba que ni siquiera tenía que pensar en eso y debía de ir por ayuda —tanto medica como psicológica—, otra parte quería llegar a la conclusión de que no, aquello no tenía nada que ver con Hydreigon y obviamente la última —aquella que poco le faltaba para empezar a gritar—, que dejara de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y aprovechara el momento para ir por ayuda. Y aunque lo último era una idea sumamente atractiva, corría el riesgo de que los dolores comenzaran una vez más, por lo que no le quedaba de otra más que averiguar en soledad —una vez más—, sobre lo que ocurría. De la misma forma en que termino descubriendo el estado de celo de su propio dragón, sin tener la más mínima ayuda de nadie.

Una vez más —y como si fuera algo sumamente necesario de hacer—, trago saliva, armándose de valor para deshacerse de sus pantalones junto a la ropa interior, aprovechando —por supuesto—, que era capaz de cerrar las piernas una vez más, paso unos minutos sentado en el suelo, pensando muy seriamente sobre la decisión que estaba tomando, solo para proceder también a quitarse la playera negra que se encontraba utilizando, principalmente para tener una mayor comodidad de su parte.

— ¿Por qué yo Arceus? —se quejó en voz baja mientras su mirada continuaba perdida en el techo de la habitación.

Se encontraba en la segunda planta de la casa, un poco alejado de Hydreigon —quien debía seguir en el nido—, por lo que prefirió evitarse hacer cualquier ruido fuerte que —de una u otra forma—, iba a terminar alertando al dragón.

Con un poco de dificultad se subió a la cama, pasando a tomar una posición de cuclillas sobre el colchón, justo a tiempo, pues apenas se acomodó de aquella forma, cuando los dolores volvieron una vez más, mucho más fuertes a como habían sido minutos. La parte de su mente —aquella que aún se encontraba consciente—, le hizo suponer que la posición que acababa de adoptar, había sido el detonante para que los dolores regresaran una vez más, ayudándose de la gravedad para facilitar aquella especie de trabajo. Parecía como si cuerpo tuviera la imperiosa necesidad por expulsar lo que sea que tuviera dentro de su cuerpo —sea un intestino, o un tumor o “x” cosa—. Razón por la que fue incapaz de mantener por mucho tiempo aquella posición de cuclillas sobre la cama, finalmente echándose hacia adelante en la cama y abriendo las piernas lo más posible, haciendo sus propios esfuerzos para que su cuerpo finalmente fuera capaz de deshacerse de aquello que estaba ocasionando que reaccionara de aquella forma.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso en aquella posición mientras pujaba, manteniendo y expulsando el aire como le fuera posible, intentando por todos los medios de deshacerse de aquellos horribles dolores y las desesperantes punzadas que sentía, las cuales no parecían disminuir de ninguna forma, sino que iban aumentando, algo que se incrementó cuando finalmente sintió como su ano se extendía de una forma —que no estaba totalmente seguro—, que no estaba muy seguro fuera posible. Tal vez, si en ese momento no se hubiese encontrado tan ocupado teniendo que lidiar con el dolor, podría haber intentando averiguar si su ano se había extendido tanto como las veces en que había mantenido sexo con su pokémon. Pero no es como si ese fuera un buen momento para satisfacer su curiosidad, principalmente porque estaba utilizando sus brazos para sostenerse, usándolos también para aferrarse a la pobre sabana que tenía bajo su cuerpo.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando fue capaz de escuchar algo parecido a un “pop”, distrayéndose momentáneamente de su tarea de pujar y abriendo grande los ojos cuando sintió una gran cantidad de algo liquido —aunque no estaba seguro si era sangre o algo mas—, salir de su ano, desplazándose ya sea atravesó de sus muslos y piernas o cayendo directamente sobre la sabana y el colchón donde se encontraba acomodado. Lamentablemente no pudo entretenerse mucho en aquel descubrimiento —ni mucho menos ponerse a investigar—, cuando finalmente sintió como algo sumamente duro se empujaba una y otra vez contra su —aparentemente—, no suficientemente extendido ano.

Se enderezo lo más posible en donde se encontraba, sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían atreves de sus ojos debido al dolor que se encontraba sintiendo y que ya no era capaz de aguantar más. Hasta que finalmente fue capaz de dar la siguiente —y ultima—, puja, para sentir como su adolorido ano se abría repentinamente y expulsaba algo grande y no líquido, ayudándose del líquido y la gravedad para poder deslizarse sin problema alguno… Y finalmente salir. Cayendo sin problema sobre el colchón con un sonido seco.

Ghetsis se mantuvo un momento en esa posición, antes de dejarse caer boca abajo sobre el colchón, cansado, sudado y adolorido. Sintiendo como su propio ano palpitaba debido al esfuerzo que había tenido que realizar. Cerro los ojos cansado, sintiendo todo su cuerpo sudoroso y las piernas excesivamente pegajosas, de esa forma que le recordaba a la saliva de Hydreigon y —por, consiguiente—, le generaba asco.

Paso unos minutos en aquella posición, regularizando su respiración e intentando sobreponerse al dolor, totalmente consciente de que no iba a poder quedarse en aquella posición para siempre. Así que solo dejo pasar unos minutos más antes de armarse con determinación y valor —maldiciendo y quejándose—, mientras intentaba sentarse de alguna manera en el colchón. Mientras se estaba sentando había cerrado los ojos, dándose un momento antes de abrirlos y decidir ver que era —más o menos—, lo que había ocurrido con el resto de su cuerpo cuando había tenido que pujar.

Finalmente los abrió, mirando directamente a sus piernas y usando sus manos para tocar aquel líquido que aún tenía en distintas partes de sus muslos y piernas, notando que —en efecto—, parte de aquello había sido sangre mezclada con algo que no era capaz de reconocer como sangre o… Algo más. Se quedó observando aquella sustancia entre sus dedos por un momento, antes de finalmente decidir bajar la mano y pasar a mirar aquello que con tanto esfuerzo, había expulsado de su cuerpo.

Rápidamente la curiosidad en su rostro desapareció y fácilmente fue reemplazada por una mezcla entre la sorpresa, el miedo y la incomprensión, cuando finalmente fue capaz de observar detenidamente aquello que se encontraba acompañándolo en la cama. De un momento a otro tuvo que cubrirse la boca con una de sus manos cuando sintió los jugos gástricos subir por su garganta, con ansias de ser expulsado de manera inmediata. Unas repentinas lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia —por alguna razón—, mientras el miedo y las preguntas se aglomeraban poco a poco en su mente. Sintiéndose incapaz de reaccionar de alguna otra manera.

¿Un huevo?

Aquello que estaba en la cama, a su lado, encima de una sábana manchada con unas gotas de sangre y otras sustancias que no era capaz de reconocer… ¿Era un huevo?

A simple vista se veía como uno normal… Un huevo pokémon, de apariencia normal y saludable. Tan grande y lindo, como aquellos que se solían entregar en las guarderías pokémon.

¿Acaso era posible que, dentro de su cuerpo, un huevo había sido capaz de incubarse?... O lo que sea haya hecho, para posteriormente ¿Nacer? Sin problema alguno.

Intento respirar y mantenerse sereno ante aquello… Pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando regreso su vista al frente y termino dejando salir el vómito.

No importaba de qué forma lo viera, pensar en que él… Había sido capaz de poner un huevo pokémon…

Le aterraba.


	3. Capitulo 3

Al principio no había sabido que pensar, duro un largo rato con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, en una esquina de la cama, cuyo cobertor se encontraba manchado de fluidos raros, sangre y otras cosas que no era capaz de identificar y mucho menos le interesaba hacerlo, intentando no temblar mientras miraba al bien redondeado y liso objeto que se encontraba casi en medio del colchón, con un poco de liquido pegajoso resbalando aun, dándole cierto brillo debido a lo cubierto que estaba.

Tardo cierto tiempo en hacerse totalmente a la idea de lo que acababa de pasar, soportando el dolor lo mejor posible debido a que un sentía la incomodidad de haberse estirado a un punto que no creía posible, arrastrándose lentamente para intentar dirigirse hacia el baño, intentando pasar lo menos cerca que pudiera del huevo, respirando profundo cuando el simple hecho de levantarse le hizo sentir como si en cualquier momento se fuera a partir en dos, la misma sensación que apareció cuando sus largas y exhaustas horas de sexo continuo con Hydreigon finalmente terminaron.

Respiro profundo, mirando siempre al frente, primero y, antes que nada, tenia que limpiarse antes de siquiera decidir que hacer sobre ese huevo.

Quería una ducha, y que algo normal pasara por unos cuantos segundos en su vida. Por favor.

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que dio… A luz al huevo, aunque el simple hecho de recordar el suceso le traía dolor y escalofríos, sabia que no era algo en lo que debía de ahogarse cuando había cosas mas importantes a las cuales prestar atención, sobre todo, porque había jurado consigo mismo jamás hablar de aquello con nadie. Nunca, nadie, jamás, debería de enterarse de donde había salido el huevo Pokémon, gracias a Arceus, obviamente nadie iba a preguntar porque no tenia planeado salir de casa con él.

Una vez superado el problema inicial, se fijó en otro detalle que requería su atención máxima: Hydreigon.

Su, ahora, cercano Pokémon, no dejaba de ser un dragón bien reconocido por su violencia y cuyos problemas para obedecerle lo habían hecho tomar la maravillosa decisión de encerrarse con el en aquella casa, en un lugar apartado y bien protegido de los oídos curiosos de la gente, que obviamente nadie se enteró de lo que pasaba dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, pero, también significaba que su Pokémon no había tenido contacto alguno con algún otro ser de su especie o al menos otra criatura que no fuera su entrenador, algo que bien podría ser contraproducente si su mal carácter y bien conocida violencia, decidía desconocer al huevo y terminar, ya sea destrozándolo o comiéndoselo. Y aunque no quería admitir que había desarrollado sentimientos por el huevo, la primera vez que se había acercado de regreso al nido con el huevo limpio en brazos, tras escuchar mucho ruido en la primera planta, temió hasta por su propia seguridad cuando la atención de Hydreigon se centro directamente en lo que había entre sus brazos, en ese momento trago hasta saliva de la presión que sentía sobre su ser y la incertidumbre de recibir un ataque sorpresivo por parte del dragón.

Al final, gracias a los dioses, nada de eso llego, y tras permanecer con la espalda casi pegada a la pared, dejo ir un suspiro de alivio en cuanto vio como Hydreigon se volvía a recostar en el nido, perdiendo su interés por completo y dándole un poco mas de confianza para lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Media hora después, estaba acostado en medio del nido, con el huevo a un lado, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder tomarlo en dado caso de que quisiera levantarse y salir corriendo, si es que su Pokémon reaccionaba mal a su presencia y finalmente, Hydreigon, quien cuando lo sintió acomodarse igualmente se había movido, de forma que su cabeza mas grande había quedado apoyad encima de su vientre, el cual ya estaba menos hinchado que días pasados y flácido, de una forma que le hacia pensar que necesitaba hacer ejercicio lo antes posible y la cola, enroscada y casi envuelta en el huevo, con una de las cabezas pequeñas descansando cerca.

Tan nervioso como estaba, tieso en su lugar en el nido, no pudo sino divagar mientras veía el techo con interés, ¿Exactamente como funcionaba los instintos de un Pokémon hacia los huevos? ¿Eran capaces de reconocer si eran suyos o de alguien más? ¿Hydreigon estaba consciente, hasta cierto punto, que lo había preñado y ese huevo era de ellos dos? ¿O simplemente el instinto le hacía reconocer al huevo como propio al no haber rivales en el lugar que pudieran haber competido con el para tener descendencia? Sabia, por documentales y cosas escritas, que los dragones eran tan territoriales que bajo amenazas de perder su lugar, eran capaces de destruir tandas completas de huevos con tal de dejar en claro quien mandaba, aunque, como cada dragón era distinto y no todos hacían lo mismo, probablemente no había una verdadera constancia a la cual recurrir para saber que hacer en esa clase de casos, después de todos, había dragones que aprendían a vivir entre ellos y otros que se la pasaban matándose entre sí, sin mencionar que llegar a sus lugares de anidación era complicado, hacer una investigación totalmente fiable sobre ellos era difícil, un reto que nadie tenia permitido tomar para así no tener que tomar peligros que bien podían evitarse, por mas que la curiosidad llamara, muchas veces era mejor dejar algunas cosas en misterio.

Observo el huevo de reojo, el cual se tambaleo por un momento, pero sin dar seña alguna de que se fuera a romper en algún momento, simplemente quedándose aun en su lugar, bien acomodado encima de su cojín y rodeado por dos cobijas y la presencia de ambos, entrenador y Pokémon…

—No puedo creer que este viviendo esto.

Alza las manos, tapándose el rostro con vergüenza. Ni siquiera quería empezar a pensar en lo que podría salir del huevo, el simple hecho de pensar en eso no hacia otra cosa mas que regresarlo a una pregunta de mayor importancia… ¡¿Cómo demonios fue que el huevo termino de desarrollarse dentro de su cuerpo?! ¿Acaso tenía algo genéticamente mal que le ayudaba a crear huevos con solo agregar semen de un Pokémon.

Respiro profundo, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar. Todo iba a estar bien, todo terminaría saliendo bien.

* * *

Pocos días después despertó como siempre, acurrucado en el nido con dirección al huevo, con Hydreigon a su lado que normalmente solía despertar después de él, sobre todo cuando lo sentía moverse para quitarse la cabeza mas grande encima, ahora, sin embargo, no sintió ningún peso extra que tener que quitar, lo que sintió mas como un alivio que como algo raro, un segundo del que disfruto estirando las piernas tras sentirlas ligeramente entumecidas, segundos antes de que su mirada se moviera con dirección a donde debía de estar el nido, sentándose de un brinco tras ver el espacio con los restos del huevo por todas partes. En un segundo pudo sentir que el pánico no lo dejaba respirar, hiperventilando cuando miro a casi todas partes desde su altura y no miro a nadie mas que Hydreigon volando tranquilamente frente a él.

Y entonces, un ligero peso en sus piernas y una mordida en su pecho le hicieron brincar y bajar la mirada.

Ahí, con la vista tapada y su pequeña colita mordiéndose en señal de felicidad, se encontraba un, demasiado, pequeño Deino, cuya boca continuaba mordiendo sin medir su fuerza su pecho, una mordida que bien pudo pasar por algo ya que se notaba que mucha fuera no parecía tener, mas pequeño de lo que había leído o recordaba que era un Deino normal, probablemente bajo en peso ante la pobre alimentación dado que su cuerpo no era el de un Hydreigon que fuera capaz de dotarlo de todo lo que necesitaba, algo como movimientos huevo por ejemplo.

Una sonrisa floreció instantáneamente en su rostro cuando la suave boca finalmente lo soltó y sus pequeñas patas delanteras golpearon estomago continuamente, haciendo su ruido característico, probablemente tenia mucha hambre dado a que acababa de nacer, así que, con cuidado, lo tomo en brazos mientras lo acunaba como si se tratara de un bebe, aunque en el fondo sabia que lo era, manteniéndolo ahí sin problema, algo no muy característico de un recién nacido dragón.

Lo observo con ternura antes de sentir la cabeza de Hydreigon golpeando su espalda, como si intentara llamar su atención, muy probablemente estaba igual que su pequeña cría y tenia hambre, por un momento, un instante, se sintió demasiado bien de esa manera, como si de repente hubiera encontrado la manera de llenar un vacío que no sabía que tenía.

Demonios, ahora quería tener otro huevo.

* * *

Había pasado un año preparándose para lo que seria el cambio mas grande en su vida, vendiendo la vieja casa que había utilizado con Hydreigon, asegurándose de arreglarla bien antes de presentarla al vendedor de bienes raíces y posteriormente, salió en la búsqueda de lo que seria su nuevo hogar, con una idea ya en mente de donde quería vivir ahora, bien podía decir que se enamoro a primera vista de la casa cuando la vio, aunque mas que casa, bien podía decir que era un granero, con su color rojo brillante resaltando por fuera, aunque por dentro parecía ser una casa medianamente normal, con una gran sala de estar, su indispensable cocina y comedor, varios baños tanto en el primero como en el segundo piso, mientras el segundo había habitaciones que probablemente jamás usarían, excepto la mas grande, la cual, después de haber adquirido la casa, ya se había encargado arreglar para que tuviera un indispensable nido en el medio, mientras el resto estaban solas de momento, sin idea alguna de para que podrían servirle si realmente no tenia pensado tener invitados algún día.

La casa, por mas sencilla que sonara y se viera, era realmente grande, lo ideal para mantener en su interior a uno o varios dragones, junto a un patio extenso, que si no era suficiente, tampoco es como si tuvieran vecinos alrededor, con las montañas cercas por si, en algún momento que no le gustaba pensar, alguno de los dragones que llegara a tener quisiera hacerse independiente, muy lejos no iba a ir para poder encontrar a más como los suyos.

—¡Deino, no tan lejos!

Su pequeño dragón, que ahora se encontraba mas alimentado y grande que cuando nació, corría de un lado a otro sin fijarse realmente en lo que tenia al frente, aunque tampoco es como si pudiera hacerlo, aunque quisiera, gritando de vez en cuando como si de esa forma pudiera avisar de donde se encontraba. Sin duda alguna, se había convertido en su adoración, un pequeño del que realmente no había esperado sentir algo tan… ¿maternal? Como parecía estar haciéndolo, disfrutando de los momentos en que podía mimarlo y tenerlo entre sus brazos, tratándolo en ocasiones como el bebe que le gustaba pensar que era y que, probablemente, otras personas no verían con buenos ojos.

Aunque bueno, no por nada se había ido a vivir a un lugar donde nadie iba a verlos, criticarlos, un espacio libre para hacer lo que quisiera sin sentirse mal, dejando los miedos a un lado junto a los prejuicios.

Sonrió, acariciando el abultado vientre que con esfuerzo le dejaba moverse, sintiendo de vez en cuando un constante dolor, como si en cualquier momento el nuevo huevo fuera a empezar a hacer su camino para salir, aunque conforme iba contando los días, parecía estar demasiado cómodo en su interior, ya que si recordaba como le había ido con su primer huevo, este ya se estaba tardando para salir, aunque no es como si fuera algo que se pudiera controlar ni mucho tenía ganas de forzar una salida, simplemente, tenía que ser paciente y esperar.

Se sentó a un lado de Hydreigon, en la hierba corta que estaba en todo el patio, mirando correr a Deino y pensando que, probablemente, a su hermanito le podría poner un nombre que, a él, por ser el primero, no había podido ponerle.

—¿Qué pasa Hydreigon? —acaricio la cabeza más grande cuando lo sintió empujar contra el lugar donde se encontraba el huevo en su interior, pasando por alto la cicatriz en su brazo—. Ya falta poco para que salga, lo hará antes del próximo celo.

Se abrazo al cuello del dragón cuando este se alzó y babeo su mejilla, cercanos de una manera en que no había esperado que lo fueran en algún momento, a punto de tener una familia de la manera mas extraña que en algún momento se había esperado tener.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando escucho un estruendo a su lado, dejando salir una risa cuando vio a Deino sacudir la cabeza tras haberse chocado contra la pared, tan ciego como cualquier otro de su especie solía estarlo. Respiro profundo, sintiendo lentamente los calambres venir conforme la hora parecía acercarse, era un buen momento para entrar a casa y recibir al nuevo Pokémon.

Por un momento había pensado que su vida, seria dedicada totalmente a los dragones, viviendo lo mas tranquilamente que se podía al ser la pareja de un dragón siniestro, hasta que, unos cuantos meses después de que naciera un Deino shiny, un siguiente huevo que se tardo mucho mas en nacer, se termino rompiendo y dejando salir el llanto de un bebe.

Un bebe de cabello verde y ojos rojos.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia también la tengo publicada en Amor Yaoi. Así como su versión primaria esta publicada ahí y en Wattpad, esta es el "remake" que realice cuando me considere lo suficientemente buena como para escribir, aun así tiene un montón de errores de ortografía, pero probablemente algún día escriba algo mas en lugar de tocar de nuevo este fic.


End file.
